Chapter 506
Chapter 506 is called "Roger and Rayleigh". Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 15: "Discharged From the Hospital" Lucci shakes hands with the life saving doctors. Quick Summary Long Summary Human Auction House The Heart Pirates begin to escape with Bepo beating Marines easily, with agility. Jean Bart destroys the road and as he and Bepo run, Bepo makes sure that Bart knows that he is a lower rank to Bepo. Soon, Law spots Kid fighting what appears to be Bartholomew Kuma. A man is injured on the floor and the Kid Pirates are fighting Kuma. He speaks Law's name and fires a heat attack on Law. Jean Bart states that it isn't surprising that a Shichibukai is here and Kid also prepares to fight Kuma. Grove 8 Duval beat up the leader of the Hound Pets, Peterman and dropped off the Straw Hat Pirates. To Luffy's surprise, Rayleigh tells them that he was the Vice-Captain for the Roger Pirates, under Gol D. Roger. Rayleigh tells them the story of the Roger Pirates, and reveals that they were never caught by the Marines but that Roger gave himself up. Rayleigh also reveals that 4 years prior to Roger's death, the Pirate King had a terrible illness. Rayleigh states that Crocus sailed with them, as a doctor, keeping an eye on Roger's health. Crocus is a name the Straw Hats are familiar with as he is the person at the Twin Capes at the start of the Grand Line. Brook is most familiar as he entrusted his pet whale, Laboon with Crocus. Rayleigh says that Crocus only joined the Roger Pirates as he was looking for another pirate crew, the Rumbar Pirates, Brook's crew. Even though Crocus only stayed on with the Roger Pirates for 3 years, he is still considered a nakama by Rayleigh. Rayleigh starts to talk about Roger, how he was always happy and like flashy things like parties or battles. Then, Roger ordered that the Roger Pirates disband, which they did. After one year of disbanding Roger handed himself in, was taken to his hometown, Loguetown in the East Blue, where he was executed. Rayleigh says that the last words spoken to him by Roger himself was: 'I won't die. Partner.'. Then Rayleigh says that his execution was supposed to be a warning to other pirates in the world but his death sparked the Great Pirate Age. Rayleigh says that the only people that can form the Pirate Age is actually the people living in it. He also states that Shanks was in the plaza, as was Buggy. It turns out that Shanks had spoken to Rayleigh about Luffy. Grove 27 Harbour A random pirate captain says that a Marine Ship has arrived, probably with Kizaru onboard. Everyone starts to run as the Marine Ship begins to fire on the island. On a cannonball, a man is flying on it. As the cannon reaches the island, it explodes and Kizaru lands waiting further orders. Quick Reference Plot Points *Rayleigh reveals that he was Roger's first mate. *Brook reveals that Roger was only a rookie back when the former was still alive. *Rayleigh reveals that Roger turned himself in to the Marines; the reason why was that 4 years prior, Roger came down with an incurable disease. *Rayleigh also reveals that the Twin Capes Lighthouse keeper Crocus joined the Roger Pirates as a doctor to help cure Roger of his disease, and to find the Rumbar Pirates. *It is revealed that Roger had an adventurous personality that liked to party and fight. This personality is similar to Luffy's. *It is also revealed that both Shanks and Buggy were apprentices on Roger's ship. Quotes Characters Anime episode p1 to p5: Episode 399 p6 to p 19: Episode 400 References Site Navigation 506